Icône gay
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Alicia n'est pas convaincue d'être une icône gay. Kalinda va lui prouver que si.


**Titre original : Gay icon**

**Auteur : Variousflumps**

**Traducteur : Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

Alicia refuse de croire qu'elle est une icône gay, elle ne pense tout simplement pas que ce soit vrai, et c'est attachant, drôle et terrible en même temps – une femme si magnifique, si meurtrie. C'est pourquoi un soir Kalinda l'invite à boire un verre (elles font cela à nouveau, et c'est différent, certes, mais au fond entre elles, l'essentiel est toujours là) et elle l'emmène dans un endroit où elles ne sont encore jamais allées.

Elle choisit le bar le plus coûteux, le plus huppé qu'elle puisse trouver, afin qu'Alicia ne soupçonne rien au début. Et puis elle attend.

Alicia, assise sur le somptueux siège capitonné, tequila en main, est en train de raconter une histoire au sujet de ses enfants, quand elle s'interrompt. (Elle lui parle à nouveau désormais. De longues histoires personnelles, ce qu'elle ressent réellement, la vraie vie. Kalinda veut la mettre en garde, la protéger, l'empêcher d'être si confiante. _Je vais encore te faire du mal. _pense-t-elle. Elle ne le dit jamais, parce qu'elle sait que c'est faux. )

Alicia contemple deux femmes à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de rire en se tenant par la main. Puis elle contemple un couple sur la piste de danse, étroitement enlacé, qui danse lentement. Puis contemple la femme au bar en costume Armani, celle qui ne l'a pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'elle a franchi la porte.

« Je pense que tu as une admiratrice. » dit Alicia.

Kalinda sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » dit-elle.

Alicia jette un nouveau coup d'œil. « C'est… moi qu'elle regarde.

- En effet.

- Elle doit m'avoir vue à… » La femme au bar lui décoche un sourire dépourvu d'ambiguité et Alicia a une soudaine illumination.

« Oh.

- Oui. » Kalinda arbore à présent un grand sourire. Elle savait que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce… que je suis censée faire ? »

Le sourire de Kalinda s'élargit. « Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

- Quoi ? Rien ! Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas… Tu savais que c'était un…

- Lieu de perdition saphique ? Parfaitement.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ?

- Pour prouver que ces dames t'apprécient.

- Je… » Elle jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à la femme au bar, qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Kalinda ne sait plus où se mettre, s'excuse en silence au nom de toutes les lesbiennes. Sourit à nouveau en voyant Alicia rougir.

La femme se lève de son tabouret et commence à se diriger vers elles.

« Aide-moi à me tirer de là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-lui seulement… que je ne suis pas intéressée. »

Kalinda va à la rencontre de l'inconnue et se contente de lui dire « Non. » La femme a un léger mouvement de recul en voyant l'air de Kalinda, et dit « Désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé. Autant pour moi. » Elle s'en va.

Kalinda pivote pour retourner vers Alicia, mais avant d'avoir fait un pas, elle voit une blonde se glisser à sa place. Alicia lui jette un regard affolé. Kalinda s'asseoit au bar, Alicia lui jette un regard encore plus affolé.

Elle patiente au bar, observe quelques minutes. Alicia a l'air de se défendre toute seule, mais ses yeux la supplient de revenir. Elle attend encore quelques minutes puis décide que la preuve est faite.

« Hé.

- Salut.

- Vous êtes à ma place.

- Oh - ouah, je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas… Vous auriez dû dire quelque chose. »

Alicia est une biche aux abois.

« Elle est trop polie.

- Bon, OK... Je vais me contenter de m'en aller. »

Elles regardent la blonde partir.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule une seconde. »

Alicia lui lance un regard incendiaire. « Ne refais jamais ça.

- Elle n'était pas ton type ? Il y a une brune dans le coin, qui n'arrive pas à te quitter des yeux. »

Nouveau regard incendiaire. Mais Alicia est toute rouge à présent, et il y a dans ses yeux une lumière qui n'y était plus depuis des mois.

« Comment tu savais ?

- Comment je savais quoi ?

- Que… que ça arriverait.

- J'entends des choses. Les gens savent où tu travailles. Me voient avec toi. M'interrogent sur toi.

- Les gens demandent si je suis gay ?

- Oui. Ou si tu pourrais l'être en essayant un peu de te persuader gentiment.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu leur dis ?

- Que tu ne l'es pas. »

Un bref silence.

« Ah non ? » dit doucement Alicia.

Le cœur de Kalinda tambourine dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup elle a envie de fuir.

« Non. Pas vrai ? »

Le long regard qu'elles échangent est électrique, intense. Alicia a trouvé le courage nécessaire ; Kalinda sent le sien la déserter.

« Je suis beaucoup plus heureuse avec toi. » Cela pourrait vouloir tout dire, mais c'est dit honnêtement, sérieusement. Cela pourrait quand même vouloir tout dire, mais Kalinda ne peut faire face qu'à l'évidence.

« Alors je ne te quitterai plus. »

Alicia lui adresse un sourire chaleureux, affectueux, et Kalinda s'en délecte.


End file.
